Cyan
Cyan (otherwise known as Aidan Alistair) is an accomplice in Diegen City. Personality I don't care for people, that's probably the most important thing about me. I feel no guilt when I do...villain-y things, because people are the worst. They're gross, for one thing. Really gross. Most people are just crawling with disease and don't practice real proper hygiene techniques, and I'm pretty sure most people don't disinfect every surface before they touch it, so yeah, ew. Disgusting. They're also gross when they talk, have you noticed that? Like, every other person walking down the street is spouting some vulgar nonsense like they were raised in a barn, I absolutely hate it! I get super flustered when I hear people swear, I dunno, it just throws me off and I get all grossed out so I have to leave or talk over them or something. Uh, I guess you probably already caught on, but I've got an issue with...uncleanliness. Dirt, germs, whatever, it's terrifying and I can't stand being around messes. If I'm in a room with anything out of order I just get this terrible, overwhelming desire to tidy up. I also won't touch anything unless I'm wearing gloves, so it takes me a while to enter rooms since I have to put on my gloves and also clean off the doorknob....Automatic sliding doors are truly mankind's greatest invention. And I know I sound pretty casual about it now, but it is a real fear. Small messes I can handle, but if I ever actually get dirt on me, I just can't handle it. I flip out or clam up. What else...Oh, yeah, I guess I'm kinda uptight. I don't really like goofing off, or jokes. I don't have time for that nonsense...plus they usually go over my head. Sometimes my mentor will say something to me and I just have to stare at her like she's crazy, until she tells me it's a pun. So don't bother telling me a joke, I won't laugh. I also get agitated pretty easily. It's embarrassingly easy to get me all worked up over something. I can't really say I have a temper, but when something makes me uncomfortable I make it very clear. Loudly. Power Description Uhh, honestly I didn't even realize it was a power until I was like 12. But I just see technology differently, I guess. The easiest way to explain it would be 'limited technomancy'. Just by looking at machines, I can see how they work, and I can generally figure out how to piece things together the moment I think of something. This means I can create, and dismantle, machinery pretty easily. Backstory My mom was actually a really cool villain, back in the day. She was just the worst person in the world. I really admired her. She was always really distant at home, not that I could blame her? When you were busy ruining everyone's life all day, it was probably hard to come home and unwind. I didn't mind it too much, at least not when I was really little. She was never affectionate, but that was okay with me, because I understood that she still probably cared about me, at least a little. During the few times we did talk, she would tell me that she couldn't wait until I was older, because then she could show me the ropes. I was so excited to grow up. But then my, uh, issues popped up. My problems with dirt and messes. It is a genuine fear, and it was even worse as a kid. I would just get so scared of going outside. That was when my mom's behavior went from 'distant' to 'outright hostile'. She hated me. She thought I was embarrassing, and a failure. She would tell me all the time how nobody would ever take me seriously if I kept acting this way, that I was no son of hers, whatever. She was ashamed of me. A big bad villain like her couldn't be seen with some loser kid. I still wanted to impress her though. I tried me best to be bad. My powers with technology actually let me work around my issues pretty well. I could send a robot to do work for me, or a drone or something. I really just wanted her to like me again, my heart was never into this whole villain thing. But don't get me wrong, it's not like I'm about to turn good or anything--thats too much work. Heroes have to be ready to fight whenever and save people and do weird stuff in front of the press all the time. As a villain I have my own schedule, I don't have to drop what I'm doing and risk getting all gross and dirty to save a life. Where was I? Oh yeah, anyway, mom wasn't impressed, and she never was. I went my whole life trying to please her, with no results. I even found myself a mentor! I've actually been living on my own for quite awhile now, and it wasn't until recently that I realized that I hadn't actually seen my mom in person in like, four years. Yet I was still trying so hard for her? It seemed silly. I'm trying to change my purpose now, I guess. Figure out a new goal, and stop worrying about pleasing her so much. As for my mom...she's a bit older now so I know she doesn't go out causing trouble quite as much as she used to, but I don't know how she's doing personally or anything. Likes & Dislikes * + Cleaning * + Technology * - Messes * - Dirt * - Germs * - Anything unsanitary * - Most people * - Swearing Trivia Category:Characters Category:Male Category:With A Mentor Category:Accomplice Category:Enable Llamas